My Halloween Prince
by Raven-2010
Summary: Over 500 years ago a prince refused a woman she uses magic & traps him in his castle, each year on halloween he awakens & the castle appears then vanishes at midnight, he meets & asks her for 1 night, only love can free him, comedy romance LEMON Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

written for Halloween of 2010 and. Dedicated to Sessh/Kag fans, thank you and Happy** Halloween, **updated ,extended June 18 2011, Sessh/Kag

**My Halloween Prince**

**By Raven 2010 Sep 29 2010**

**Halloween plans, the painted spider, a pissed off monk**

Kagome's favorite holiday Halloween was near she was looking forward to it, she had her costume all picked out. Sota was driving her batty hounding her to help him pick out and buy a costume for the big Halloween party they were going to at Sango's house, Kagome and her family had adopted orphaned Rin, and Shippou, so it would be extra special this year

"Souta keep bugging me and so help me I am going to put you in the washing machine on the spin cycle"

"You wouldn't"

"Can you be sure of that? Kagome said thrilling at the look of horror in the boys eyes "And wouldn't I? hehehe"

"Gulp" you'd do it to wouldn't you? He said

"Hehehe, good boy" she ragged

Kagome went to Sango's house to help Sango set up all the decorations for the party. they had enough goodies for three neighbor hoods. Kagome gave Sango a bunch of stuff for the party, as usual Miroku was in play pranks mode his one mistake was trying Kagura being that she was a wise ass joker

Kagura's cohorts in crime were as always Inuyasha and Kouga, they were the three wise ass pranksters of the group. Oh Miroku did his share ,but Inuyasha Kouga and Kagura were holy terrors and the poor fool who was dumb enough to try them soon learned the hard way how relentless they were

Miroku tried the old classic on Kagura sighing his death warrant, he dropped a fake but real looking spider in her glass of fruit punch. Kagura remained calm almost angelic which should have been a warning sign for Miroku, Kagura was not known to be passive

"How childishly boring" Kagura said in a bored tone just to drive Miroku batty

"Damn thought for sure the one would get a rise out of her" Miroku thought

"If I cared I'd kill you, but I don't so I wont" Kagura said in a I could care less tone "but really wanted to get even

"Hey rat lips it ain't even Halloween yet and your making with the tricks already, geez" Inuyasha wisecracked "Miroku you need to get married, and have a half dozen kids, that'll keep you busy and out of trouble" he said knowing how it scared the happy childless bachelor

"Yeah and best of all is he'd be to busy to grope butts, hehehe" laughing Kagome said

"You tell him Kag's" Sango said "And no more ass for you"

"Oh just kill me now then" Miroku whined

"Yeah monk your picking on my little sis" Kouga said

Inuyasha sneaked off and two minutes later with a gift for "Miroku? oi Miroku?

"Yeah what?

"I got a Halloween surprise for ya" Inuyasha said with a grin

"A gifty for me? You shouldn't have" Miroku said

"Well I'm in the holiday spirit what can I say" Inuyasha said

Miroku opened the box a spider the size of a house cat jumped out onto Miroku's face "Eeeee" he screamed like a girl and took of running like the devil was chasing him

"Oi Miroku you better run fast that thing is a highly poisonous demon tarantula spider" Inuyasha said "Haul ass Chickenroku"

"Oh my god Inuyasha" you didn't? Kagura said

Nah it is a demon spider but it's just a plain harmless one I painted to look like a poisonous one, and that's why it's so pissed off it don't like the paint, hehehehehe" Inuyasha said laughing then they all died laughing

"Inuyasha I'm so proud" Kouga joked "Damn the monk's probably running at speeds that would rival the fastest demons"

"Inuyasha you're a sick puppy never change" Kagome teased

"Woof, woof" was Inuyasha's response "What can I say I'm a playful puppy"

Kouga made a phone call "Yeah be here at 7:30 tonight, ok we'll do it then"

"What was that all About? and what deviltry are you up to? Sango asked Kouga

"Oh you'll see and you will laugh your freakin ass off , it's gonna be a real side splitter but try to keep a straight face, and if one of you can't keep from laughing then the others start cracking jokes to make it look good" Kouga instructed

"Oh holy shit Kouga, you aren't going to use Kashi's services are you?

"Hehehe" who me? Now would I do a thing like that? hm?

"Yes" and who is this Kashi? Kagome asked,

"When Kashi is called in it's going to be really twisted an funny as hell" Inuyasha said, then told them all about Kouga's little buddy Kashi and what was going to happen

**Dude look's like a lady**

3 hours later a fuming Miroku came back "Inuyasha you prick the damn spider was a harmless tarantula spider that you painted to look like a poisonous one" Miroku yelled

"Was it reeeally? Hah well I'll be damned" Inuyasha wise cracked

"No you wont be damned, but you will be dead soon" Miroku promised, Inuyasha leapt up onto his feet and Miroku gave chase

"Try to keep up Miroka"

"Damn you how many times have I asked you to stop calling me that? Buttyasha" Miroku retorted

"Don't stay away to long boys dinner's almost ready" Sango informed them "And if you don't show up I will hunt you down and kill you"

"Yes mom" they answered, and kept running

30 minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku came back, the table was all set for dinner the two of them eagerly sat at the table and readied themselves. The doorbell rang Kouga answered the door. Miroku looked and saw a gorgeous female with long black wavy hair full lips and dark eyes standing there, and Miroku was drooling

"Hey Kashi nice to see you come on in" Kouga greeted she did and they hugged

Kouga introduced her to everyone, of course a certain drooling letch ran to greet her. Miroku were as eyes as big as saucers and roamed her body, and he stared at her intently. Then walked over to her wearing his charming smile

"Come in lovely lady my name is Miroku, let me escort you to your chair" you wouldn't mind sitting next to me would you? Miroku asked

"Why thank you kind sir I'd be honored to" Kashi answered

Miroku pulled out her chair for her, and she started to sit, just before her butt touched the chair he couldn't resist feeling her bottom, and was surprised when she did not protest or smack him like Sango did. His perverted mind was filled with numerous hentai thought that included the beauty sitting next to him

To make it look good "Miroku you perv leave the woman alone. Kashi feel free to smack him if you want to" Sango said

"Why Sango you wound me, I don't know what you mean" Miroku replied feigning innocence

"No I haven't but I hope Kashi does"

The food was served and they were all eating, waiting for Miroku to start his lechery, and let his hand wander. A little time passed by and Miroku did not disappoint he slowly sneaked his hand down and felt Kashi's ass she flinched but didn't protest

Miroku waited watching her she did not look mad or upset, he waited a little longer. And figured she wasn't protesting he'd make his next move, he put his hand under the table, feeling a little more daring he slowly moved his hand over and put it on her thigh again she did not anger or protest

Kashi put her hand on his thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze, then gently kneaded it with the tips of her fingers.. Miroku the notorious letch actually blushed. Kashi rubbed his leg up and down each time getting a little closer to his manhood he was so hard it ached, and felt like his shaft was going to explode

Miroku started to return her actions and ran his hand up and down her thigh, after a while Kashi grabbed his wrist held it and kissed him using tongue. Miroku was in heaven and was lost in the kiss, Kashi put his hand on her crotch what Miroku felt was something he never wanted to feel

With his hand in place all at the same time Miroku felt a lump, horror and fear ran through him a chill ran down his spine, it was a man. Miroku pulled away fast leapt up on to his feet bolted towards Sango's bar, grabbed a bottle of gin, got the waste basket put the gin in his mouth then spit into the trash a few times to wash his mouth out

"What's the matter lover do I have bad breath or something? Kashi asked coyly and innocently "I brushed my teeth and everything before I came here"

"Eeeeew you you're a? are you? You're a m, ma? Oh I can't even say it" Miroku stuttered

"Man darling, I believe the word your looking for is man" Kashi said

"You me? Oh God's I'm gonna be sick" Miroku gasped out

"Aw baby come here let me kiss it and make it better" Kashi teased "Don't be nervous, I'll be gentle, and I wont bite unless you want me to" she said then made kissing sounds

"No, no, no you stay away from me" Miroku replied "A man, eeeeew a man gross" he said opened the door and ran

"Come on handsome don't leave me like this" she teased, then Kashi chased him for a short distance

Kashi came back and closed the door behind her, put one hand on the wall and laughed so hard water was running out of her eyes like rain. The others were as well Inuyasha was bent over the table hitting the table with the side of his hand, Kashi regained her composure reached under her skirt

"Oh thank the Kami's this thing is annoying as hell" she said then pulled out a fake penis that had been strapped to her leg, that started the laughter all over again

"D, do you think h, he'll ever come back? Kouga choked out between laughs

"Eventually he will once the shock wears off" Kagura said

"Yeah but we should tell him after a while that it was really a woman, pretending to be a man with a fake one strapped on" Inuyasha said while laughing

"W, well he shouldn't wanna cop a feel a strange women f, for a while now" Kagome said between laughs and gasps for air

"Poor thing's probably scarred for life" Kashi said

"Yeah that was the most costly spider trick Miroku ever pulled, little did he know the price he was going to pay" Kagura said

"Kouga you are evil and the master of pranks, that has to be the rottenest one you have ever pulled in all the years I know you" Inuyasha praised

"Inuyasha what are you going to dress up as for Halloween? Kagura asked

"Oh I was thinking of dressing up like you then you could call me Inugura"

"Oh yeah Keep it up and you'll be Known as Sopranoyasha" Kagura wise cracked then balled a piece of paper and hit him with it

"Feh as if"

"Aw Inugura feel the love" Kagome ragged

**Thee mystery of Sesshoumaru**

They all sat around talking about family and other things when they mentioned family Inuyasha got a far away sad look in his eyes. As if some one close to him was lost or died

"Inuyasha what's wrong? Kagome asked

"Ah it's nothing, just thinking is all"

"It ain't nothing if you look like that mutt face, come on we're your friends you can tell us anything were here for you, you know that now spill it" Kouga said

"Alright ya mangy nagging pain in the ass wolf" Inuyasha said with a half hearted smile

Inuyasha began the story "It was over 500 years ago, I have a big brother named Sesshoumaru he was lord of the western lands, he and I have the same father Sugimi Taisho but different mother's very beautiful to"

"Sesshoumaru would be 21 years old in human years, he was there one day then gone he just disappeared castle and all of the face of the earth, no one was able to find him to this day we have no idea where he is. There was talk back then of a woman who wanted him to be her mate, he however refused, she is said to be vicious cruel and vindictive and when she doesn't get her way will resort to anything to wreak vengeance on whoever denies her what she wants"

"My brother was a real bastard and all but still we are brothers ,and I do miss his evil ass. The bitch of it is that it's Oct 31 the same day as this holiday is when he disappeared. and that wench who wanted Sesshoumaru as her mate took off and was never seen again. Suspicion pointed to her and I think that she was scared shitless that the Taisho wrath was going to be brought down on her head, and she's right it damn sure would have been and it would be today if she was around today and got a hold of her"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I wish I could help get him back for you" Kagome said

**Paybacks a bitch, switched**

A day later they told Miroku that Kashi was really a woman pretending to be a man. Believe it or not Miroku laughed ,patted Kouga on the back and congratulated him for a job well done but, inside he had an evil plan for revenge one that Kouga might never recover from

"Hey do you have any Gallo wine? Miroku asked knowing damn well that they didn't

"No sorry Miroku" Sango replied

"I'll go pick up some for you if you want" Kagura offered

"No I'll get it" do the rest of you like that wine? Miroku innocently asked

"Yes" they answered

"Great I'll be back in a bit" Miroku said

Miroku got three streets away bent over double laughing himself sick over what he was about to do. When he regained his composure then went into the liquor store and bought 7 bottles of the wine, 6 he put a potion and something extra in it, then resealed the bottles, and the seventh bottle was his after all he had to drink some to make it look good

Miroku returned with the wine he put it on the table

"These are all yours but this one is all mine" Miroku told them

"Yeah fine whatever ya butt groping crazy monk" Inuyasha wise cracked

"Ah shut up and lets drink already" Kouga joked

They all sat casually drinking relaxing talking and having a good time. Knowing that the shit was about to hit the fan Miroku excused himself saying he had to get something outside and walked out, a few seconds later their bodies felt tingly and strange

"Ahhhhh what the fuck? Inuyasha yelled while gripping his crotch

"What the hell is this" Kagura said "No it cant be"

"My my fucking dick is gone, and now I, I got one of those" confused Kouga said in shock "Oh I am so screwed now"

"I lost mine and have this" Sango said eyes burning with rage "Why? How?

"Nooooo it can't be it's not" Ayame cried out "I'm hallucinating, yeah that's it it's not real it's just a nightmare"

"Holy shit it's huge" Kagome said "I could chop trees with this freaking thing"

After a few seconds they all regained their composure, and calmed down enough to think clearly, then pulled their clothing at the waist back and looked the females all had penises and the males all had vagina's. And worst of all they made a certain discovery, and found out that they had gotten more then they had first thought

"Kouga I have a suspicion" please come and take a look at this? Kagome asked, at first Kouga's beautiful blue eyes went wide, but then he agreed and looked

"Holy shit Kag's that's my dick" Kouga said

Kouga pulled back his waist band, Kagome looked "That's my fur piece" Kagome added

"Well this is not the way I would'a checked out, or experienced your goodies Kagsy" Kouga teased with a wolfish grin

"Oh my god's Kouga your hung" are you sure it's really a penis and not a damn a tree? Kagome teased

"No babe it's all me, one hundred percent ookami pecker" he teased

"Yes and you will kill a girl on the wedding night" Kagome ragged, the others there also made the same discovery

"Oi Kagura come take a look" Inuyasha said, Kagura looked

"Gee congrats Yash" Kagura said

"So I've got your hairy little bat cave" Inuyasha commented "Ok woman I showed you mine, now show me yours" Kagura did "Yup that's my dick alright, I'd know that little fucker anywhere"

"So tell me Yash do you cut trees with this thing? It's huge" Kagura joked

"Ah ya pervy wench, but thanks for the compliment" Inuyasha wisecracked "Hey Kouga, and girls I think we all know who did this shit" don't we have a monk to kill?

"_**Mirokuuuuu" **_they all screamed in unison

"Lets get the fucker" Inuyasha said

They all bolted for the front door intending to chase catch and take their revenge on the monk, there was Miroku who was sitting behind the stirring wheel, in his car and had been waiting for them to come out

"Dude looks like a lady, and lady looks like a dude" paybacks a bitch isn't it? Miroku taunted

"Mirokuuuuu your gonna die and not fast either" Sango promised

"Miroku I'm gonna castrate you ya bastard" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku sped away

"Remember Kashi, bastards" Miroku said, then as they approached his car he stepped on the gas sped off and was gone

At first they were going to attempt to give chase, but then they all started to get stomach aches and cramps. Everyone suddenly needed the bathroom and fast, yes anticipating they'd try to chase him dear sweet Miroku had also put an odorless and tasteless laxative in their wine granting him a clean fast getaway

Miroku went to a pay phone and called his long time friend and co conspirator in crimes Jakatsu, and told him the whole thing. Jakotsu laughed so hard he was gasping and choking for air, when he calmed down enough to speak and think

"Roku don't go home, that's the first place they'll look for you, come to my house now and I'll hide you for a while till they cool down" Jakotsu instructed

"Okay Jak I'm on my way now" he said, Miroku arrived at Jakotsu's house a few minutes later

"Miroku how long will that little sex change potion of yours last on them? Jakotsu asked

"Ah it'll be gone by tomorrow" Miroku answered, then proceeded to tell Jakotsu the woman posing as a man trick they had played on him

"Well then hun bastards had it coming" Jakotsu said "Miroku you sadistic bastard I am proud of you, that is a masterpiece, and they'll never be able to top it"

"Hehehe, thanks Jak"

"They couldn't pull that shit on me cause we all know I love men, and I would have been checking things and doing penis inspection"

"Suckers" Miroku joked

**Halloween party, and the imp**

It was Halloween night Sango's house was beautiful everyone showed up wearing many beautiful costumes.

**Inuyasha,** came dressed in his fire rat haori and hakama

**Sango, **as a feudal era princess in peach colored clothes

**Kouga,** as a Samurai in sky blue haori and hakama

**Kagura, **in a sexy body hugging black cat suit

**Ayame,** as a sexy wolf girl

**Miroku, **as of all things a monk

**Souta, **as a pirate

**Shippou,** as a fox

**Rin,** as an angel

**Kohaku, **as a ninja

Kagome came dressed as a vampiress in a sexy clinging long rose red dress and a matching rose in her hair a black hooded velvet cape and black shoes. All stopped and looked the fangs she had on looked to damn real

"Ahhhhhh, oh shit Kagome don't bite me my blood is poison" Inuyasha said feigning fear

"No, no please nice lady I don't wanna be a vampire" Miroku joked

"Sorry my blood's off limits I already gave at the blood bank" Kagura teased

"Awww Kagsy I know your hungry but I have anemia my blood will only make you weak" Sango wise cracked

"Real cute geez thanks a lot you guys some friends you are" Kagome said, then just to screw with them bared her fangs and hissed catching them off guard and causing them all to jump

The children all went from door to door trick or treating, there was also a kid in a weird looking imp costume. He went to the doors trick or treated got goodies, and snatched bags from the other kids then took off

Furious some of the children chased after him but couldn't catch or keep up with him, because he moved at an inhuman speed, the kid in the imp costume repeated these activities throughout different neighborhoods. Then a panicked Souta, Rin and Shippou came running in telling Kagome how some little green imp thing came and snatched their candy from them took off and disappeared

"Where was it that you saw this creature? Miroku asked

"In the neighborhood we saw him, and kids from other neighborhoods described the same kid. One of the kids managed to catch sight of him when he disappeared Just outside the old castle where those high bushes that separate the sidewalk from the property are" Souta said

"What street? Kagome asked

"27 Akane street" Shippou answered

"I know that street and there's nothing but a huge meadow there" Miroku said

"Do you think we made it up, and are lying? An indignant Shippou said

"No but I think there is definitely something strange going on, but I don't know what. Maybe some wandering spirit from a few hundred years ago, after all it is Halloween night a night when the dead wander the earth, and strange occurrences take place" Miroku told them

"Miroku can you take care of the kids while I go check it out? Kagome asked

"Sure glad to" but what about you are you going to be alright?

"Yeah I've got my cell phone, mace, and kick ass miko powers, if that is a real imp and not just some jerk in a costume I'll just purify it's little ass" Kagome told him

"Be careful sis" Souta said

"Yeah mama watch out" Shippou warned

"Be careful" Rin said, Kagome left

"Poor little fucker I almost pity the little prick" Inuyasha wisecracked "If he only knew what was coming, and what he was in for"

"Hey better him then us on the receiving end of pissed of Kagome's miko powers" Kouga added

"You know what's worse then getting purified? Inuyasha said with a sick grin

"What could be worse then that for a demon? Kouga asked

"Hehehe, Kagome let him live"

"Oh yeah mutt face" how the hell is that worse? Your nuts" you know that? Kouga said

"Yes it is wolfy, if she just purified a certain part off without killing him"

"Eeeeeee" Kouga shrieked, grabbed his crotch, Miroku did the same, and both shivered "Dog breath you are one sick bastard"

"I know hehehe"

"Inuyasha your way creepier then any Halloween specter ghost or monster" Miroku added

"Damn Inuyasha that is sick, and you're a dude to" Ayame

Kagome hopped in her car and drove to the location the kids told her about, when she got there what she saw next blew her mind, there stood what she knew from her history books was a feudal era castle it was beautiful but she was baffled. Then something shiny glared when the light from the street light hit it, she looked over the bush and saw empty trick or treat candy bags and wrappers scattered along side a boulder next to a huge tree, she recognized one of the bags it was Souta's little friends bag

Kagome then saw something move and took out her pocket flash light, and shined it on the boulder, there she saw the imp in question with a stolen bag of candy wolfing it down like it was the last meal on earth. And the costume he was wearing looked just to damn real it creeped her out a bit

"Hey you just what the hell do you think your doing scaring kids, and stealing their candy? Kagome said

"I did no such thing filthy human" how dare you? it said

"Liar that's my brothers friends bag, and his candy your wolfing down, you little creep" Kagome snapped

"Leave now or die human" it threatened

"Ooo I'm sooo scared, you hah you can't do crap" Kagome scoffed

"That's what you think my lord will take your ugly human head" it snapped

"Yeah you little toad before he gets me I will have you roasted to perfection over an open fire" Kagome said then smacked then licked her lips

"It gulped then gasped n, no now you j, just stay away from me" it stammered

**The castle, my Halloween prince**

Just to screw with the little pain in the ass Kagome opened her mouth showing off her vampire fangs, and hissed, that scared the living shit out of the little pest his eyes went wide and bugged he squealed

"Eeeeeeeee" he screeched, jumped up and ran like hell to the castle

"My lord my lord help? this filthy human or vampire thing is after me, and means me bodily harm" it screamed

Beyond pissed Kagome hopped over the bushes like a ninja, chased the little green creep across the grass "Get back here yummy little toad I'm hungry" Kagome said to scare the hell out of him

"Eeeeek, mi lord, mi lord help now she wants to eat me" it screamed

She continued to chase him across the grass, up to the front door, and into the castle where he screamed for his lord, He ran into the dining hall where Kagome chased him around the long table, fed up with playing ring around the table she dove under it went through to the other side and caught hold of his ankle, got up and held him up in mid air,

and used some of her miko powers to zap him in the ass a few times

"St, stooooop" a frazzled and shell shocked imp pled

"Only if you promise to never harass kids or steal candy ever again" Kagome said "Greedy little toad"

"I'm not a toad damn it, I am an imp, you stupid wench" it snapped

"Toad imp it's the same thing" she taunted to gripe him, then zapped him in the butt with her miko powers again

"Who do you think you are? Your worse then a filthy human, you're a filthy miko that's even worse" it snapped

Kagome spotted a huge marble fireplace and licked her lips "Ooo yum it looks like I will have roast imp I mean frog tonight" Kagome taunted

"No, no, no" you wouldn't? it said

"I'm hungry, you're a waste of life, and yes I would, it's been a long time you know your very lucky because I usually eat you frogs raw" Kagome said to screw with him

"L, lord hel" the imp was about to scream when he was cut off

"Jaken? A deep sexy deadly voice said

"Y, yes m, my lord" it stammered

"You will cease your foolishness now" am I understood?

"Y, Y yes my lord" Jaken stuttered

"Jaken why do you wreak of sweet scents?

"Mi lor" Jaken started but was cut off

"My lord he was stealing sweets from children" Kagome told him

"Jaken have you no shame? Do I have to skin you? Then a green whip appeared

"Nooooooo, mi lord please I'll be good" Jaken whimpered

"See that you do not" Sesshoumaru commanded" You may release him now miko. And Jaken you will leave and stay in your room, now go" he said

"Yes my lord" Kagome, and Jaken responded

"What is your name woman?

"Kagome" she said stunned by his beauty she did not ask his name, and stood there staring as if in a trance "By all the gods he is the most beautiful being I have ever seen" she thought

"Kagome? Kagome is there something wrong? Sesshoumaru asked

"No it's, I'm sorry it's just that your so beautiful, I have never seen a man with such beauty as you in all my life" she complimented

"You find me attractive I am pleased. And I have never seen a female with beauty like yours" he said while scenting her arousal

"Thank you" she said

"Kagome would you do me the honor sharing some sake with me?

Yes my lord I'd be honored"

He took her to his sitting room, and poured them both some sake. What she did not know is that he wanted and lusted for her just as much as she did him. From what he scented her arousal was almost beyond her own tolerance

"My lord you are not from this time? And your from the feudal era am I right?

"Yes Kagome you are correct" Sesshoumaru replied

"What happened?

"I am cursed a woman wanted me but I refused her, so she used ancient magic's to trap me inside my castle, where I remain in a sleep like state, and awake only one day out of the year October 31, and at midnight the first day of November I'll once again return to my sleep state. It is then that I will disappear again castle and all, my retainer also will fall into this sleep state as well

Only the love of a woman meant to be my mate can break the curse and free me, even if it is love at first sight, every year I hope but it always ends the same. I leave as I appeared alone damned and imprisoned, I have given up all hope" Sesshoumaru said with heartbreak filled eyes

"I am sorry, I wish I could help you" she said her eyes full of sadness

"There is one thing I know you desire me as I desire you" will you give me one night with you before I disappear? Every year at this time it is the same at midnight I will disappear again without having ever known the touch of a woman. At least this time when I leave I will have something good to always remember, if this were under normal circumstances I would court you, and take you as my mate, but one night will have to do" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes I want to more then you know" Kagome said "I will always remember you"

"I thank you beautiful miko" please come with me? Sesshoumaru said and offered her his arm

Sesshoumaru escorted her to his chambers, they entered he shut the door behind them. Kagome saw a huge ivory colored marble fireplace already lit, a huge futon just opposite the door covered with a sky blue comforter and heavy matching curtains on the windows on the opposite side was a table and two big comfy chairs. Everything stood out against the white walls and ceiling, it was breathtaking

"It's beautiful" she said

"Not as beautiful as you" he replied

Sesshoumaru quickly closed the distance between them with a hungry searing kiss, Kagome swiftly opened her mouth giving him much wanted access, in seconds she had his armor and swords off and he her cape. Sesshoumaru's hands roamed all over her body, and she gave him a moan in return

**Lemon starts**

Kagome eagerly untied then opened his haori and hakama lusting to see what was beneath, while he trailed kisses down her neck he slowly removed her dress, and she his clothing. She kissed and nipped his chest, he suckled her breasts like a hungry pup. Kagome felt every part of him but when she felt his shaft she gasped then when she looked her eyes went wide

"Does it scare you? He asked

"No I'm just surprised, and it is pretty big and long" do you know how many woman would chase you for this? Kagome said smiling

"I would not know seeing as how you will be my first" Sesshoumaru answered "

"Hah? Wow aw I'll be gentle" she teased

"I love your sense of humor, I wish this night could last forever my miko" he said "I could spend a thousand years with you an never get bored"

Hearing that her heart lurched, she did not know why but there was something about this man a strong soul gripping connection it was as though his soul was pulling hers to his. Even a wanting to be with him forever and never leave his side filled her she wished it could last forever

"I have never lusted for or wanted a man as I do you in all my life" Kagome told him

"It is the same for me with you" he replied

Both now naked eyes locked with hers Sesshoumaru picked her up, carried her to, and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her hard and passionately, then trailed hot kisses down to her thighs, he spread her legs tasted her, and did things to her with his tongue that she never dreamed possible, she soon cried out in ecstasy and when he made his tongue grow long and thick inside her she almost lost her sanity, she never a youkai could do that

"So sweet, so tasty" Sesshoumaru purred

Kagome got him to lay on his back, and using her mouth lavished him making him feel pleasures he'd never known before or imagined, he arched his back and moaned heavily then dug his claws into the sides of the bed. After a few long pleasurable minutes feeling like he was going to explode he stopped her

"Please Kagome I can't take anymore I need you now"

"Then take me I'm yours"

He lay her on her back placed himself between her thighs, then thrust into her up to the hilt taking her purity, and at the same time filling her completely. The minute he started moving she arched her back and kissed him lustfully, wild with an unbridled savage passion then she turned the kiss savage

"Thank you for this night my miko I will remember and cherish it forever" he said, then kissed her. Tears poured down her cheeks at the thought of never having him again, the scent of her tears filled his nose, and the sight of them ripped his heart out

"Why do you cry? He asked

"Because after this night I will never see you again, I don't know why but I feel so connected to you like soul mates" Kagome answered

"I am sorry to cause you such pain, I to feel a connection to you as well" he said licked the tears from her cheeks, then took her lips again

She wrapped her legs around his thighs, so he moved faster and she began her releases "Yes yes my lord" she cried out, he felt his end nearing oh "God's yes my lord"

"Sesshoumaru Kagome, call me by my name Sesshoumaru"

"Sesshoumaru make me your mate"

"Are you sure? Do you know what you ask? It will be for eternity"

"Yes and I know we barely know each other, but I know I love you, and cant be without you" please? If the castle disappears again I want to be with you" Kagome said, hearing what she said made his heart leap with joy

"And I want you as well my little miko"

"Sesshoumaru harder please?

Sesshoumaru pounded into her harder, and faster, she was so tight and her walls clamped his length like a vice sending him into euphoria. Then their simultaneous explosions started, his cheek and body stripes became jagged, and fangs elongated

"Oh yes don't stop, _**Sesshoumaruuuuu" **_

"Kami's _**Kagome" **_they cried out while they exploded

It was Just before midnight Sesshoumaru plunged his fangs into her neck the part connecting to the shoulder, she transformed grew fangs and marked him the same way, and he gave a thunderous growl of approval. After marking each other the two gave a new mates howl that other youkai would hear even if far away, they rested for a few minutes

"Still inside her she clinched her passage muscles around him "You little minx" he teased "Hn, looks as though you are stuck with me forever" he joked

"No I'm in heaven forever" she replied with a dreamy eyed look "Sesshoumaru again, more please? He obliged for much of the night in every position there was

**Lemon ends**

None but those with youkai hearing would hear the howl, but Inuyasha and Kouga damn sure did and both knew that it was that of an Inu. Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other wide eyed faces covered in shock, and gasped in shocked at first not believing that what they had just heard was real

"Holy shit mangy wolf did you hear that to? Inuyasha said "I must be going nuts"

"Yeah mutt face sure did" Kouga replied "And you aren't nuts it's real bro"

"What, hear what? Sango asked

"A newly mated Inu howl, and not just any Inu a taiyoukai" Inuyasha answered

"I knew it, I knew I sensed something big and new, but not exactly what" Miroku said

Inuyasha jumped up and Kouga was right behind him, then Miroku followed.

Inuyasha drove to 27 Akane street where the kids said the castle was located. When they neared it their eyes went wide, Inuyasha heart nearly stopped, and jammed on the breaks fast

"Holy fuckin shit I don't believe it" Inuyasha said "But I'm seeing it

"Mutt face don't believe what? What's up? Kouga asked

"What is it" Miroku asked

"The castle that's my brothers castle" Inuyasha replied "The Taisho family castle"

"Are you Sesshoumaru, as in Sesshoumaru Taisho? Kagome asked

"Yes I am and Taisho is my family name" but how do you know it mate when I have yet to tell you? Sesshoumaru answered

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku slowly and cautiously entered the castle, Inuyasha had tetsuseiga with him already drawn and transformed, just in case. He sniffed the air and smelled his brother, Inuyasha carefully looked around to familiarize himself with his surroundings, Kagome was about to answer Sesshoumaru's question

Next Sesshoumaru and Kagome heard "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru Taisho, Kagome? Inuyasha called out "Answer if you're here and can hear me"

Sesshoumaru put his haori, on and gave Kagome one to wear, they left the room hand in hand. It was time for the long over due family reunion and their introduction as mates. Kagome had a smile a mile wide she knew she was going to enjoy the look on Inuyasha's face when he found out

"Yes little brother I am here" Sesshoumaru announced

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome? Sesshoumaru is it really you? Inuyasha asked

"No it is a figment of your imagination. Of course it is me" do you not know your own brother? Sesshoumaru joked

"What the hell happened to you? We were looking everywhere for you for years" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru told them everything that happened and how the curse had now been broken

"You bastard I missed your evil ass, welcome the fuck back" Inuyasha teased

"Yes and I must say that I did miss you being a pain in my ass, you pain in the ass you" Sesshoumaru wise cracked

"Aw he wuvs me soooo much" Inuyasha teased

"Lord Sesshoumaru good to see you back again" Kouga greeted

"And you as well prince of wolves"

"Sesshoumaru you and Kagome? Inuyasha said

"Yes little brother Kagome's the one who broke that damnable curse and freed me, and we are mates" Sesshoumaru said

**Let the chase begin**

"Ahhh lucky bastard he's only back here one day and he gets laid, and mated" so tell me Sesshy did it hurt you know it being your first time and all? Inuyasha joked

"_**Inuyashaaaaaaa" **_Sesshoumaru bellowed "Have you a wish to cease living?

"Ooooo a chase just like old days" Inuyasha said then proceeded to be chased by Sesshoumaru

"When I get you, you dog eared little weasel I will show you how much it hurts" Sesshoumaru snapped

"_**Here comes the groom still on his honeymoon, after humping and bumping he'll cuddle and spoon" **_Inuyasha sang to rile Sesshoumaru for a better chase

"Well Kagsy ya better get use to this" Kouga said

"Why? What do you mean?

"Kagome those two are worse then a room full of hyper two year olds, they've been at it since we were pups. Even when they reached maturity they kept right at it" Kouga explained "But it is funny as hell to watch"

"Hey Kouga remind me to get a camcorder"

"Yeah get this shit on tape" he replied

"Oh you know it" she replied smiling evilly "Sesshoumaru don't injure anything I want round 7 later" Kagome said

"Yes mate" he replied

"Round 7? you mean fluffy can keep it up past round one? Inuyasha ragged "Wow didn't think fluffy had it in him" hey fluffy old man are ya sure you should be straining yourself after humping? It's a strain, and you old folks really need to take it easy"

"Inuyasha I told you decades ago never to call me that infernal name ever again, I am going gut you, dry your pelt out, then hang it over the fire place. There's nothing like a good hanyou rug" Sesshoumaru promised

Sango who had just came in heard the last part "Kagome round 7? Sango asked

"Ohhh yeah Inu's and ookami's the same thing were horny bastards who love to fuck" Kouga said with a lecherous grin matched only by the one Miroku was wearing

"You horny bastard 6 rounds already, Sesshy's got a woody, Sesshy's got a woody for Kagome" Inuyasha taunted while the chase continued

"Kagome your not gonna sit Inuyasha? Sango asked

"Nah I figure let Sesshoumaru have some fun, god's knows he needs to after so long without any. Plus after Inuyasha riling him up so good that means more fun for me later"

"Why lady Kagome I am so proud of you, welcome to the perverts club, I'm the president and we're proud to have you as a member" Miroku teased

"Why thank you sir Miroku I am honored" she teased

"Miroku what the hell are you doing here? Sango asked

"Relax Sango my love I left Keade in charge, Kohaku took Rin Shippou and Souta home, and I came here"

30 minutes later Sesshoumaru came back with a hog tied wearing nothing but his underwear and a blushing beet red face Inuyasha, and put him on the floor

"Inuyasha I presume you still remember where everything is? tell your friends and you may all help yourselves to anything you want" Sesshoumaru said

"Thank you lord Sesshoumaru" they answered

"As for you mate instead of going for round 7 lets go for 9 instead" Sesshoumaru said then put Kagome over his shoulder and carried her off, Kagome looked back at them and winked

"That's our girl I'm so proud" Miroku said with his hand on his heart "Sniff, sniff they grow up so fast" he teased feigning tears

After much pleading and giving his best puppy dog eyes Inuyasha finally got the others to untie him, but not before sweet loving Sango took a picture of him with her cell phone camera

"Ah Sango you ain't gonna put that on the internet or anything are you? Inuyasha asked in a panicky voice

"Oh please Inuyasha even I am not that rotten. But I will however keep the pic so when I'm having a bad day I can look at it and laugh"

"Sango come on delete it please? Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?"

"Yasha you wouldn't take a girls fun away from her now would you?

"Sangooooo" Inuyasha yelled

"Bye sucker" Sango said and took off with Inuyasha in hot pursuit

Three hours later Sesshoumaru and Kagome came back out, while Inuyasha was busy chasing Sango Kagome found food and made a meal. while later Sango and Inuyasha came back

"Damn wench is fast for a human" Inuyasha said

"Yeah but I got a good chase didn't I" Sango taunted "And besides escape is easy when the dog chasing you is old and slow" she ragged

"Little brother you do realize that you are running around in nothing but your under garments? it is rather unseemly" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk

"Eeep gulp" Inuyasha responded, then put his hands over his crotch and ran

"He does turn the prettiest shade of red" does he not? Ah how I've missed that" Sesshoumaru joked grinning

"I heard that Sesshoumaru get bent" Inuyasha yelled back

"After you lay and then hatch an egg little brother" Sesshoumaru answered

"Stupid hanyou" Jaken screeched when Inuyasha bumped into him

"Gee your still alive ya little green snot" Inuyasha retorted "Thought somebody put you out of your misery centuries ago" he wisecracked

"I'll have you know half breed that I have been lord Sesshoumaru's faithful retainer for many long glorious centuries, and will be for many to come" Jaken snapped

"No you mean you've been Sesshoumaru's annoying headache causing pain in the ass for many long torturous centuries. And will continue to be for many more miserable ones to come" Inuyasha insulted

"Why you" Jaken said, and peals of laughter filled the room

Inuyasha went and found his clothes then came back "Alright Mi lord what the hell happened to you? And I want details" Inuyasha asked, Sesshoumaru told them everything

"If Jaken had not robbed children of their sweets, and infuriated the miko causing her to come here and chase him into my castle. I'd never have met my miko, and mate" Sesshoumaru stated

"Thanks ya creepy little green troll" Inuyasha ragged

"Your welcome, you flea trap" Jaken replied

"Over 500 years and they're still at it" Kouga stated

**The castle is ours**

Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru's surprise and pride owned a corporate business Taisho electronics, and was widely known around the world for top quality and rated electronics. Miroku was his accountant, Sango the director, and Kagome as assistant director, Kouga Kagura and Ayame were his company's lawyers, and also had their law offices in in the same building

Being where the castle just appeared even though in it's original location Inuyasha and the gang had to use some major legal loop holes, but he had big time contacts in the historical society, and land and deeds departments, as well as a few political ones

Sesshoumaru still had all the original Taisho lands and deeds documents, and no one could dispute their family property claim or rights to it. Inuyasha arranged it like they had the castle reconstructed and moved back onto it's original location, the historical society got it declared a national land mark, Inuyasha even got Sesshoumaru a birth certificate and legal documentation

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were married Immediately, Sesshoumaru was a fast learner he was at genius level with a photographic memory. Inuyasha found this to be a huge asset for the company, Sesshoumaru became a high powered businessman in no time, and a top negotiator increasing their business deals 10 fold

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru enjoyed and laughed their asses off when Jakem was dumb enough to screw with Kagome, then she chased, caught, and tortured him. While visiting the others saw it, Miroku had a theory that Jaken did it for attention and to get a chase

After some time had passed Sesshoumaru and Kagome had twin pups, Jaken did not have to bug Kagome for a chase anymore because the pups Maru and Sakura took good care of him. Maru looked like Sesshoumaru's twin and Sakura was a combination of Sesshoumaru and Kagome

Shippou and Rin moved in with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Kagome had a third pup named Satori a good girl but a wise ass prankster, as Inuyasha and Jaken her two favorite victims and targets found out, none of Kagome's pups came out Hanyou they were like Sesshoumaru, Satori was a ramen fiend just like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru Kagome and the others immensely enjoyed the frequent battles over it that took place between the two

Not long after Sesshoumaru and Kagome were married, there was a triple wedding right in the Taisho castle

**Inuyasha** and **Ayame** then had 2 pups

**Kouga** and **Kagura** then had 3 pups

_**Miroku**_ and _**Sango**_ had triplets

Sango swore she'd never let Miroku touch her again she was in danger and was not going to survive the birth before the babies were born. Sesshoumaru told of a pack binding, Sesshoumaru Kagome and Kouga each gave 3 drops of their blood and placed it on Sango's tongue, and then Miroku's their lives would be extended and be long like Sesshoumaru's, their babies would also share this

After Sango and Miroku did it Sango immediately became stronger then had a normal delivery. Kagome's miko power's healed Sango quickly, she Miroku and their babies would now have regenerative powers because of it with youkai traits and powers from the Youkai blood

Just to drive Sango nuts and get a rise out of her "Sango wanna get started on making the next baby? Miroku joked

"Miroku I am going to remove that thing put it in a jar and pickle it, then you'll never see it again" Sango threatened

"You dumb son of a bitch" you got a death wish or something? Inuyasha teased

Seeing the looks in Kagome Kogura and Ayame's eyes "Hey monk if I was you I'd haul ass now" Kouga warned

"Gulp, eeeeek, oh crap now ladies calm down I was only kidding, yes I confess I'm a letch but even I am not that low" Miroku stated, while backing away from the three vicious looking females closing in on him, but it did no good for they lunged at him he ran with them right behind him

"Happy funeral sucker" Sesshoumaru said smirking

"Traitors" Miroku yelled back

"Better you then us ya sap" Inuyasha replied "Kill him good girls"

"Yeah kill him slowly" Kouga teased "Like a nice juicy steak you wanna make it last"

"We will, we promise" Kagura Kagome and Ayame answered in unison

"Gee thanks a lot you miserable disgraces to the male gender double crossing male finks" Miroku replied

"Your welcome" Inuyasha Kouga and Sesshoumaru answered

"Miroku don't break Roku I still love him" Sango wise cracked

"_**Sangooo" **_Miroku bellowed

"Oh shit she named his dick Roku, hehehe" Inuyasha teased "Don't hurt Roku moku" Inuyasha ragged in a girls voice

"Hey monk you better start wearing a cup to protect Roku" Kouga said

_**Yeooooooow" **_Miroku screamed

Kogura ,Ayame, and Kagome returned with Miroku tied up, shivering, and wearing a plastic trash bag that the girls had so nicely tied on him like a diaper and filled with ice cubes

"Oh come on ladies I was only joking" Miroku protested

"Yeah well this will cool you down for sure sir stiffington" Kagome teased

"Oh I'll never fuck again, after this I'm allergic to pussy for life, it's not worth the torture" Miroku said

"Only for now till you warm up again" Sesshoumaru replied

"Yeah once you get your next boner all no pussy rules go out the window" Inuyasha teased


End file.
